A Good Kind of Special
by Furnotheeagle50
Summary: When a new, red-furred student arrives at Elmore Junior High, all the students realize that he is special. But Zero is a good kind of special. GumballxPenny OCxCarrie
1. New School! New People!

**Zero's New School**

Twas' a- HEY IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS! Aw well, Might as well get on with it.

It was a normal day for Elmore, which always means it's not. Zero, a spiked haired, red cat, just moved in. He had no idea what adventures awaited him in Elmore, His Wise Great-Great-Grandpa just passed away, But he got over it. Now Here's where the Adventure Begins

"Son, Have a Great First day! " Zero's Ghost Dad told Him. "Okay, See you at 1:45!" Zero Shouted. "That is, If I don't Get Detention," He thought. He Walked to Ms. Simian's Room. He Opened the Door," Ah, There's our New Student. Everyone, Meet Zero Hills." Ms. Simian Said." Hi Zero!" Everyone Said as they Saw Him." Sit Next to the Blue cat, Gumball."Ms. Simian said to Him. He Pulled His chair open and sat There for Two Hours Until It Was time for Lunch and Recess. The Bell Rang, Everyone ran."Psst, Zero." Gumball Whispered."Follow Me."

He Followed Him to the Cafeteria to get Lunch."Oh, Did I Mention I'm Gumball Watterson?" Gumball Asked."Yeah Like….3 Times!" Zero Answered. "Oh Yeah this is Darwin." Gumball Said."Hi!" Darwin Said. After Getting They're Lunch they Sat At a Table."So….What's It Like Here?" Zero Asked."You'll Soon Find out."Gumball Answered. Indeed, He Will find out.

At Recess, Zero didn't know what They did for fun."What do You Exactly do at Recess?" Zero Asked."Oh,We do Pretty much nothing but Walk Around and Try to Break out of School." Gumball Replied. Before Zero could Reply He saw Carrie And His mind went Blank." What's My Young Gender-bent Dad Doing Here?!" Zero Exclaimed."WHAT! That's Carrie!" Gumball Shouted. Zero's Heart started beating as fast as a horse."She's Pretty..." Zero Said. " What Does this mean, Gumball?" Darwin Asked."That's the exact thing you asked Me when I went Gaga for Penny!"Gumball Shouted and Replied. But This Mean't Love,Love that would occur later in the story.

"Okay Class,its time for your Project to be turned In!"Ms. Simian demanded."Wait,what Project?"Zero Asked."Something that was due for everyone Before you came."Ms. Simian replied. Zero looked at his Desk and thought. Maybe he could share His Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa's Discovery In the Artic Circle. Besides, He Kept the Map in his Back-Pack.

* * *

**Rate. No FLAMES! Please no Flames...**

**≡Furno≡ ╓**


	2. Author's Note(NOT PART OF STORY!)

To Reader,

Due to Me and my Family going to Virginia July 15-26 I will Do Three more chapters and Leave

Sorry,

Furno


	3. The Story

The Story

"Uh, Ms. Simian?" Zero Asked."Yes?"Ms. Simian replied."Can I do the project? I already know my topic." Zero Asked."WHAT?! Well Since you already know your topic, Go ahead share the Project." Ms. Simian told him. He took out the map and other tools used in his Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather's Time." Okay… My topic is about my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather's Discovery in the Arctic Circle." Zero Said,"In 1876, He took 23 Brave men to the Arctic Circle to find a Big Grey Iceman lying at the bottom Of the Ice.

"Keep Digging Men!" Zero's Grandfather said, "No Sacrifice, No Victory!"

"When He found the Iceman,"Zero continued," He Somehow went blind seeing symbols and Babbling on about a war on a different Planet ," Zero said " And These Are His Glasses, With the symbols on them. I haven't yet Figured Out what they mean. But My Dad told me they are Ancient Symbols. So…. That's the Project." Zero Finished. "Well, I am giving you a B+ since It was what the project was about, 'Find someone famous for something'. " Ms. Simian said."But, this is your Luck as a New Student. The Next Time it won't be easy to get a high grade." Ms. Simian warned him. "Okay…" Zero Said.

The Bell Rang Meaning Everyone could go home, And Zero, Gumball, and Darwin sat together On the Bus."Dude Say Hi to Carrie." Darwin Asked Zero. Zero Wasn't a Coward So Then he did it."Hi Carrie." Zero said. "Oh, Uh, Hi Zero" Carrie Replied. Carrie blushed. She had a weird feeling around him, to say she Liked Him. So they started a Conversation. But Masami Overheard, giving her an Idea."Psst, Tobias" She said to him."What?" Tobias replied." Y'Know, I know you like Carrie, and I like Zero. I See them talking, they could Have a Relationship." Masami was right They COULD have a relationship."I'm listening." Tobias Said." Okay, here's the Deal. At Recess, I Take Zero, You Take Carrie And-

They Were Cut Off by Gumball."So Penny, You remember that new restaurant, Café 81? Gumball Asked."Yes?"Penny replied "Zero Works there and gave me a Coupon 50 dollars off, So Do you want to go on a double date with Darwin, Rachel and I?"Gumball Asked. "Yes Gumball Yes! " She Answered." It's Saturday night Don't Forget!" Gumball told her.

**WHAT HAPPENS AT CAFÉ 81? WHAT IS TOBIAS' AND MASAMI'S PLAN! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	4. Cafe 81

**Café 81**

"Now back to our Plan," Masami continued."You try to get Carrie's attention, Such as saying Hoopla over and over again-"Masami was interrupted by Tobias."Y'know, I Don't like Carrie. It was a Lie." Tobias Confessed. "Fine," Masami thought."If you can't Get Something done, you got to do it yourself.

Gumball, Darwin, and Rachel we're waiting outside of Penny's House."Ding-Dong!" Went Penny's doorbell. Penny came out in a Red dress."Hi Guys!" Penny said as she stepped outside. Gumball's jaw dropped,"You Look Beautiful!" Gumball said to her. Penny kissed Gumball on the Cheek."I still don't know what this means." Darwin said timidly. Richard drove them to Café 81."Wait, what time do I pick you up?" Richard asked Gumball."At 9:50!" Gumball replied. After Richard gave him the okay sign, they all went in. And Greeted by Zero."Hey Guys!" Zero said," Hey! So, where's our table?" Gumball asked,"Oh, Follow me." Zero said.

Zero had given them the Menu with 55 Lunches, Brunches, and Dinners. "I'll take the Bacon Cheese Steak Sandwich." Gumball said." So will I!" Darwin said after Gumball."I will have the Carrot Soup." Penny ordered." And I'm ordering the Italian Cheese Ravioli." Rachel said."Right Away!" Zero said. They waited for 5 minutes, Zero returned." What do you want to drink?" He asked them."Pepsi for everyone!" They all said in unison." Okay!" Zero said. They waited for Nine minutes. Afterwards, the food and drinks arrived and so did Zero." Here are your foods and drinks!" Zero told them.

"Oh this food is Delicious!" Gumball said to Zero."Zero, you should take Carrie here!" Gumball suggested."Well, Okay!" Zero Replied, "Also, the cost is $28.50." Zero told them."Oh, $29.00 Zero." Gumball said as he gave him the money." Here's a $1.89 tip!" Zero forgot to give them the change."DUDE! Here's the change!" Zero told him."Thanks." Gumball said as he got the change. Zero still thought of bringing Carrie to Café 81. Would it work?

**WILL ZERO TAKE CARRIE TO CAFÉ 81?! WHAT'S MASAMI'S EVIL PLAN! FIND OUT IN** **THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. The Dream

"**I Didn't Start the Cycle!"**

Somewhere in Zero's Dream, He just thought of Final Destination since he watched it at 8:30pm.

"Dude, "Darwin told him."We're leaving to Paris. You fell asleep during announcements." Zero looked left. They left ground, but a few minutes later, the plane set on fire. Before exploding."UGH!" Gumball shouted." I LOST MY GIRL IN THAT CRASH!" Zero also heard something else to, a song.  
"Gumball, I need you to listen" Zero told him. (This goes to the beat of "We Didn't Start the Fire) "Something, Something, Glatorian, Computron, Furno, City is a NO-GO! Something, Something, Dark Magician, Something, Makuta, 'Smores, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Zero shouted. Yes, he couldn't." I Didn't Start the Cycle! It was always running, since the world's been turning! I Didn't Start the Cycle! But when I am gone, Will it Still burn on and on and-"Zero was cut off by his Alarm clock, 6:30, Time To wake up!

Short chapter R&R


End file.
